


Pyrophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is trying to be a romantic, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean blows him off, Dean has a fear of fire, Doctor Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of fire, Gen, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyrophobia, Romance, Swimmer Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, from a, traumatic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water is safe. Water beats fire. Cas doesn't seems to get the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrophobia

He liked water. Water was safe. Lap, after lap he swan. “Dean? Can you stop swimming for a moment to talk to your boyfriend? I have to tell you something important.”

Dean lifted his head above the water. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Hey, when did you get here, Babe? You weren’t supposed to be here until 4.”

“It’s 5:45, Hon. I tried to call you to say that things got busy at the clinic so I had to stay a little longer. I guess you were perfectly content on the subject.” Cas huffed. “Get out of there before you turn into a giant raisin.”

“Damn, I’m sorry, babe. I had a rough day at work and needed to cool down and do a few laps.” Dean pulled himself out of the pool and looked at his boyfriend.

“What happened today?” Cas took Dean’s wet hands.

“Just a bad day. Snot nose 3rd graders were all on a short rope today. Good thing it was only a half day and I could swim longer than usual.”

“How about you and I head home and sit by the fireplace and fuck like rabbits?”

Dean nervously laughed. “We would be away from the fire and it more likely not lit, right?”

“Well, I was thinking that we would turn down all the lights, lay a blanket down on the ground and like a nice fire.” Cas smiled. “It would be so romantic.”

“We do all of that, except the fireplace.” Dean started walking to his things.

“What’s wrong with the fireplace?” Cas watched Dean towel off.

“It’s not the fireplace.” Dean got water out of his ears.

Cas frowned. “Then what’s wrong? I thought it would be super romantic.”

Dean cleared his throat. “I don’t like fire.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s just get home.” Dean headed toward the door.

“Wait, we gotta talk about this, Dean.” Cas followed.

“Yeah, we can talk about it later.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

They ever got back to the topic. Months pass and Cas had forgotten about Dean’s little fear.

So he set up a massive display for his boyfriend. Dean came home to a path of lit candles on the floor. His breath hitched. He couldn’t move. He pushed himself against the door. He had spent the evening on his daily swim and worked out after.

He could smell the smoke from the candles. He closed his eyes and whimpered to himself. “Dean?”

“In—In the foyer.” Dean stuttered.

“Follow the path, Baby.”

Dean shook his head silently, knowing the Novak couldn’t see the gesture. Flashbacks of his past bubbled to the surface and pounded in his skull. He could feel his body vibrating. He couldn’t breathe and felt his pants dampen and warm liquid run down his legs. “C-C-Cas?”

He heard footsteps of his boyfriend lightly. The blood rushing in his ears was pretty loud. “Dean? What’s wrong, Baby?”

“F-Fire.” Dean mumbled.

“What about fire, Honey?” Cas walked over to Dean. “Are you ok, Baby?”

“Put out the fire, put them out. Oh God.” Dean was now wide eyed and he was as white as a sheet.

Cas grabbed Dean arms and stepped closer to his boyfriend. His bare foot stepped in the warm puddle that surrounded Dean’s feet. Cas looked down at the mess. “Dean?”

“Put out the fire, put out the fire, Cas, you gotta put out the fire.” Dean panicked.

Cas nodded and began to blowing out all the candles. After a few moments all the candles were out and Cas flicked on the lightswtich. “Dean, Dean, the candles are out. There is no more fire.”

Dean panted, but never moved from the door. Cas took Dean’s hand and guided him to their bedroom with no fight from Dean.

Cas helped Dean out of his clothes and into the bathroom. The Novak got naked and stepped in the shower with Dean. The Winchester placed his forehead on Cas’s shoulder and sobbed. “Shh, shh, it’s ok, Darling. You’re ok. No fire, I blew them out. Remember?”

“I’m so sorry.” Dean sobbed.

“Nothing to be sorry about. You’re safe, honey.” Cas said soothingly.

Dean let Cas clean him, wash his hair and wash the urine off his privates. Soon they turned off the water and got out. They dried off and got into some comfy clothes. “I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled over and over again.

“Baby, Can you tell me what is this about fire?”

They sat down on the couch. Dean cleared his throat. “My mom died in a fire.”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back as the Winchester choked out sobs, unable to speak.

“I was four and Sam was six months old. The fire started in my room and quickly…spread to Sam’s room. My Mom ran into Sam’s room and Dad ran into mine. Dad pulled me out of my room and ran into Sam’s with Mom. There was a loud crash and Dad rushed out of the room with Sam in his arms. He dashed over to me and handed Sam to me saying: _‘Take your brother outside as fast as you can—don’t look back. No, Dean, Go!’_ I ran all the way…I waited in the front lawn. Dad came running out and grabbed me and Sam. The window in Sam’s nursery blew out. Mom never came out of the house.” Dean cried.

Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug. “It’s ok. You’re safe. I’m never gonna leave you. No more fires.”

Water is safe. Water beats fire.”

“I know, I know.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

They sat in silence for half an hour. Dean sat up and looked at Cas. “Why did you lay out the candles in a path?”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. I was just trying to be a hopeless romantic and sappy.” Cas waved it off.

“I’m sorry I ruined your evening you planned for us.” Dean frowned. Cas shook his head and waved the apology off. “I’m going to go lay down.”

Cas nodded and watched his boyfriend walk off. He reached over to the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a small red box. He opened it to reveal a simple, elegant silver band…an engagement ring. “Maybe next time I’ll get it right.”

_******* _


End file.
